


Never Trust a Thief

by alexcat



Category: Crusade
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Just a friendly card game.





	Never Trust a Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janetcarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/gifts).



Sarah dealt the cards to the others. She noticed Dureena watching her carefully. She smiled to herself. 

Gideon threw his cards in. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you’re cheating, Dr. Chambers.”

Max just made that face he made when he had to part with a dollar. Sarah enjoyed that quite a lot. They played for hours, until Dureena had wiped them all out, Sarah included. All the chips were piled high in front of her. 

After the men left, Dureena divided her winnings into two piles, pushing one across the table to Sarah. 

“They never suspected a thing.”


End file.
